Orhei Raion
Orhei is a raion in the central part of the Republic of Moldova, with the administrative center at Orhei. As of 1 January 2011, its population was 125,900. History bath]] Today's Orhei region is populated from the Stone Age (40-30.000 years BC). VIII-II centuries BC, near the village of Trebujeni today, there was a city Getae. The fortress is abandoned in the second century BC as a result of invasion of Germanic tribes Bastarnae. Extended population activity in a unfortified settlements situated on the riverbank. Between XII-XIV centuries, near the former getic city, a medieval fortress is built of earth and wood. In the fourteenth century, the Golden Horde occupying the region, the town is just conquered and is changing its name to Shehr al Jedid. In 1363-1365, the Shehr al Jedid was resident, the Golden Horde leader, Abdullah Khan. At the end of the fourteenth century, Horde is driven (Empire was in decay). Begin the transformation of Eastern city in the Moldovan city. During Stephen the Great, the city of stone is repaired, equipped with artillery fire and transformed into residence of Orhei governor. In the mid-sixteenth century, townspeople abandon old city and moved 15 km north-west, founding Orhei on the current site of the city. Stone fortress is destroyed, probably on the order of Alexandru Lapusneanu, who on demand of the Turks destroyed several cities. Around 1600, Prince Jeremiah Movilă tried unsuccessfully to rebuild the city. In 1665 a cave monastery was built in the area. In 1773 in the near the Vatici, Curchi monastery was built. In 1812 after the Treaty of Bucharest, Basarabia was occupied by Russian Empiree. During this occupation, which lasted from 1812 to 1917, County Orhei became an administrative unit. In 1918 after the collapse of the Russian Empire, Basarabia joins the motherland Romania, in this period (1918-1940, 1941-1944) is residence of the Orhei County. In 1940 after Molotov-Ribbentrop Treaty, Bessarabia is occupied by the USSR. In 1991 as a result of the proclamation of Independence of Moldova, part and residence of the Orhei County (1991-2003), and in 2003 became administrative unit of Moldova. Geography Orhei Raion is located in the center of the Republic of Moldova. Does the neighborhood: in the north Rezina Raion, in east Ribniţa and Dubăsari Raions, south Străşeni and Criuleni, in the west and the west Călăraşi, in west Teleneşti. Relief district land is divided into the following major orographic units: 1. Central Moldavian Plateau (Forest), north-east, is a combination of narrow valleys shaped ridge with deep valleys and wide slopes which are pieces of depressions called hîrtoape. 2. Corrugated plain, North of Moldova, which is characterized by gentle forms of relief, which determines the relative expression of soil erosion, but having the absolute lowest altitudes 200 - 250 m, which falls valley which crosses the river Raut from north to south and river Cogilnic. Land plateau formed by the municipalities, Raut river forms a data set of about 6500 hectares in size, which are located private land, pastures and others. 3. Nistru Plateau and terraces of, is characterized by an altitude of 250-300 m, vertical fragmentation of 150 - 200m. The western slopes are slow, and the east down suddenly into the Nistru. Climate District is characterized by a temperate continental climate with mild and short winter (average temperature of January: -3-5 c), and long hot summer (average temperature in July +21+22 c). The amount varies yearly rainfalls of 500-650 mm annual limits. The annual amount of precipitation about 65-70% fall during the warm season (April-November) and only 30% in the cold (December-March) as snow and sleet. Fauna Mammal fauna characterized it as: fox, deer, red deer, wild boar, hedgehog, badger, rabbit, wolf, and others. Of birds: crow, hawk, partridges, stork, jay and others. Flora Forests occupy 20.1% of the district and is 24 277 hectares. Basic species in the forests of the state are: oak, english oak, ash, hornbeam, linden, willow. Plant: fescue, denial, clover, bell, knotweed and others. Protected areas *Cobaleni natural reserve *Pohrebeni landscape reserve *Trebujeni landscape reserve *Vascauti natural reserve Rivers ]] Aquatic resources of the district are composed of: groundwater, river waters of Nistru, Raut, rivers Vatici, Cula, Cogilnic, ponds and ground water and river. In the district there are about 162 artificial lakes and ponds with an area of 975 hectares. Spring in the village Jeloboc has a capacity of 401 liters per second. Nistru river passes through the village Jora de Mijloc and Vîşcăuţi on land these localities are built large irrigation systems where water is used extensively bank. Raut river waters across the district from east to west-south through the territory of most localities. The village Bieşti, geological surveys have found large reserves of water that can supply Orhei city population of one hundred percent. Administrative subdivisions *Localities: 75 **Administrative center: Orhei ***Cities: Orhei ****Communes: 37 *****Villages: 37 Demographics 1 January 2011 the district population was 125,900 of which 26.6% urban and 73.4% rural population *Births (2010): 1521 (12.1 per 1000) *Deaths (2010): 1694 (13.5 per 1000) *Growth Rate (2010): -173 (-1.4 per 1000) Ethnic groups Religion *Christians - 98.4% **Orthodox Christians - 97.6% **Protestant - 0.8% ***Baptists - 0.4% ***Seventh-day Adventists - 0.2% ***Evangelicals - 0.2% *Other - 1.2% *No Religion 0.4% Economy in district]] In the district are 40,693 total registered businesses. Ownership: public - 57, private - 4606, mixed - 40, foreign owned - 14. Manufacturing and agriculture are the dominant industries in the district economy, which directly depend on revenues and ensuring socio-economic of the district. Industrial potential of the district includes 30 enterprises, including 27 specializing in manufacturing and mining 3. Labor market: During 2009 the labor market were unemployed in 2496 registered as jobseekers for employment. From businesses and organizations as of October 1, 2009 have been released for various reasons in 2687 employees, including 502 people from the reduction states. Agricultural land is 82 238 ha (67.0%) of total land area. Arable land occupies 57 161 ha (46.5%) of the total agricultural land: planting of orchards - 5287 ha (4.3%), vineyards - 4461 ha (3.6%), pasture 13 288 ha (10.3%), some other 27 305 ha (21.2%). Education In Orhei Raion are 69 educational institutions operate. Total number of students, including in schools - 15,160 children, in pedegogic and medical college - 1448 students, in professional schools versatile - 685 students. Politics Orhei Raion both political and electoral traditionally given priority, right-wing parties, mainly for AEI. PCRM, the last three elections is in a constant percentage drop. During the last three elections AEI had an increase of 100.6% Elections Summary of 28 November 2010 Parliament of Moldova election results in Orhei District |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=center colspan="2" valign=center|Parties and coalitions !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|+/− |- | | |align=left|Liberal Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|21,991 |align="right"|37.49 |align="right"|+16.71 |- | | |align=left|Party of Communists of the Republic of Moldova |align="right"|14,227 |align="right"|24.25 |align="right"|−5.26 |- | | |align=left|Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|9,972 |align="right"|17,00 |align="right"|+0.07 |- | | |align=left|Liberal Party |align="right"|5,758 |align="right"|9.81 |align="right"|−8.93 |- | | |align=left|Party Alliance Our Moldova |align="right"|2,623 |align="right"|4.47 |align="right"|−3.48 |- |bgcolor=#0033cc| |align=left|European Action Movement |align="right"|773 |align="right"|1.32 |align="right"|+1.32 |- |bgcolor="grey"| |align=left|Other Party |align="right"|3,346 |align="right"|5.66 |align="right"|-0.43 |- |align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total (turnout 61.05%)' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'59,118' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'100.00' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| Culture in a cave Monastery of Bosie ]] In Orhei Raion there are: five museums, 127 artistic works, 31 bands holding the title of the band model, public libraries - 60, community centers - 62. Health In Orhei District there is hospital with 430 beds general fund, a center of family doctors, 33 family physician offices, 14 health centers, 17 health offices. In health care operates: 246 staff physicians and 836 healthcare environment Personalities in 1920–1921, 1926–1927]] * Alecu Donici - Poet, fabulist and translator * David Knout - Poet and participant of the French Resistance * Iurie Platon - Painter and sculptor * Jacobo Fijman - Argentine Poet * Meir Dizengoff - Politician and the first mayor of Tel Aviv * Paul Goma - Writer and anticommunist militant * Sergey Lazo - Communist militant during the civil war in Russia, Siberia and Far East Coordinator * Sergiu Niţă - Politician and lawyer, Minister for Basarabia in 1920–1921, 1926–1927 References * Radio Orhei - www.radioorhei.info * District population per year * Results of 2010 Parliamentary Election * General description of the orhei district * District site See also *Orhei County Category:Valid name- county- Republic of Moldova Category:Orhei Raion Category:Raions of the Republic of Moldova Category:Established in 2002